stargatefandomcom_ar-20200213-history
براون
Brown was a native of Mississippi who joined the United States Air Force after graduating from the University of California, Berkeley. Reaching the rank of lieutenant, Brown was assigned to the Stargate Program and selected for the first mission to Abydos in 1994. As part of Colonel Jack O'Neill's team, Brown made contact with the Abydonians, but was killed soon after by one of Ra's Horus Guards. Biography Early life Brown was raised in Mississippi but later relocated to California to study at the University of California, Berkeley. After graduating, he became an accomplished atmospheric physicist''Stargate'' (novel) and joined the United States Air Force sometime prior to the reactivation of the Stargate. By 1994, he had achieved the rank of lieutenant and was assigned to Stargate Command in Cheyenne Mountain.Stargate Mission to Abydos After fellow Berkeley alumnus Dr. Daniel Jackson deciphered the code to reactivate the Stargate, Brown was selected to join Jackson in Colonel Jack O'Neill's team on the first expedition through the device. Their mission was to travel to Abydos, the alien planet whose address Jackson had uncovered, and examine the area around its Stargate before returning to Earth. Due to his background, Brown would serve as a technical officer during the mission, charged with operating the equipment being taken to examine their destination. Jack O'Neill.]] After the Stargate was activated, Brown remotely dispatched the unit's Field Remote Expeditionary Device ahead of them before, and the rest of the team, followed O'Neill through the wormhole. Emerging in the pyramid on Abydos which housed the planet's Stargate, Brown and O'Neill assisted Jackson upon his arrival before O'Neill split his troops into three teams to secure the pyramid. After Brown's sensor readings determined it was safe, the group cautiously set out into the alien world. Using the sensor equipment brought on the F.R.E.D., Brown conducted a quarter mile perimeter survey but the group discovered no structures or signs of civilization near the giant pyramid and O'Neill soon ordered them to prepare to return to Earth. Jackson, however, announced that he had been unable to locate the cartouche detailing the address required to return home. Realizing that they were stranded on the desert world, O'Neill ordered his troops to establish a base camp near the pyramid. Brown was initially confident that Stargate Command would activate the Stargate on Earth to recover them but, upon learning that only a wormhole opened from Abydos would suffice, came to hold Jackson responsible. First contact Soon after setting up the base camp, Jackson went out alone into the desert. When his absence came to O'Neill's attention, he set out to find the missing doctor, taking Brown and Lieutenant Charles Kawalsky with him. The group found Jackson feeding a Mastadge but, moments after they arrived, the creature panicked and fled, dragging Jackson, who was entangled in its reins, along with it. Brown and the others quickly set off after the doctor, chasing the errant creature through the sand dunes. When the beast finally stopped running, the soldiers were able to catch up to their companion. Brown and Kawalsky stopped to assist the doctor but O'Neill spotted signs of civilization—a nearby naquadah mine. enjoy an Abydonian meal.]] O'Neill led the group to the Abydonian miners and instructed Jackson to try to talk to them. Although there was a clear language barrier, the Abydonians soon noticed the Eye of Ra on his necklace and, assuming the visitors were sent by the Supreme System Lord, sent for their leader, Kasuf. While Jackson exchanged gifts with the Abydonian, Brown took sensor readings of the mineral being mined. When Kasuf invited the group back to their settlement, Jackson suggested that this represented their best chance of returning home. Brown concurred, informing O'Neill that his scans had shown the mineral to be the same quartz-like substance which the Stargate was constructed from. In light of this, O'Neill agreed to follow the Abydonians, informing Brown to alert Lieutenant Louis Ferretti to secure the base camp until their return. The natives escorted their Tau'ri visitors to their primary settlement, the walled city of Nagada, and Brown took the opportunity to keep a photographic record of the city. However, moments after they arrived in the city, there was a flurry of activity from the Abydonians, who quickly began to close the city gates. At the same time, Brown received a garbled transmission from Feretti and was unable to make out the message. Fearing the worst, O'Neill ordered the group back to their base camp. When the Abydonians attempted to stop them, Brown and Kawalsky grabbed hostages and fired into the crowd to warn them away. Only when Skaara showed O'Neill the approaching sandstorm did he order his men to stand down—their return to base would have to be delayed until the storm passed. That evening, Brown and the others were treated to a feast by the Abydonians, during which Jackson attempted to discover the symbols required to operate the Stargate. While Jackson examined some ancient hieroglyphs, the others were given accommodation for the night. Brown continued to make contact with Feretti's team at the base camp but his suspicions were raised when, although the earlier interference was gone, he was still unable to reach any of his comrades. Meanwhile, Jackson discovered that Abydos was ruled by the Goa'uld Ra, who had once enslaved the ancient Egyptians. Furthermore, although Kowalski had been able to locate the cartouche with the required address, the seventh symbol had worn away and Jackson was unable to operate the Stargate without it. In light of this, a concerned O'Neill decided to return to the pyramid as soon as possible. Death With daybreak, the Tau'ri began the journey back through the desert to the pyramid, only to discover that the entire structure had been engulfed by Ra's Cheops Class Warship. Brown quickly provided Jackson with a weapon, before O'Neill led the group inside the pyramid. They soon found evidence of a battle between their missing comrades and some unknown aggressor and moved to take cover behind some nearby columns. However, their presence had not gone unnoticed, and they were soon attacked by one of Ra's Horus Guards. During the brief fight, Brown was shot and killed by the Horus Guard's staff weapon. Personality and traits Brown's origins were clear due to the strong Mississipi accent he had throughout his life. His southern origins also showed in his interest in blues music, and he became a competent blues guitarist in his adult life. Brown got on well with his comrades, chuckling at Feretti's jokes and victimization of Jackson. Although Jackson initially thought that Brown did not seem cut out for the mission, Brown's education and skills made him a valuable member of the team. He was also calm, and seemed unfazed by the dangers faced on the mission to Abydos. Behind the scenes